Bloodied Hands and Gapping Eyes
by Kyla and Team iNSaNiTY
Summary: Pewdiepie and Stephano have found a five year old child. Lost and alone. No memories. Only thing it has is a doll. They have no idea where it came from, but they need to find their friends and leave Brennenburg Castle forever.


Chapter 1: MaDNeSS

**_Me: If you are:_**

**_BADA555WORD_**

**_TomboyGilr123_**

**_Cara Winters_**

**_Glimpse the hedgehog_**

**_Sora the Ultrahog_**

**_Or Aura the hedgehog._**

**_Fanficters Unite is still being worked on. I just have some writers block and brain farts. :P_**

**_Enjoy_**

…. Mama…

..Mama…..

…..**_MaMa~_**

One word echoed through her head. But she didn't know where it was coming from. It just echoed in her tiny ears.

She slowly opens her eyes. The darkness sinks in. She sits up and feels around for light. She finds a lamp and pulls the little chain.

Light floods in the room, showing it's redden carpets and sheets. She scoots back and curls up in a ball, clutching her head.

Her temples felt like they were going to burst and her body ached. She looks around the room. Blood stained the floor and bed.

The smell was nauseating.

But the only thing that was out of place was a doll. A pony doll. Its eyes were big black buttons, its yarn mane was knitted together with a blood color and its coat was covered in patches.

She crawled over and picked up the doll. She held it close and hopped off the large bed.

She pushes the door open and looks down the corridor. She shivers in fear and holds the doll closer.

She takes a deep breath and starts walking down the large hallway.

The hallway was dimly lit by small candles with almost dying light. The long bloody carpet seemed never endless and hand prints splattered the walls with drips of red.

She loosens her grip on the doll a little, but not enough to let go of the precious stuffed creature.

A slam rings down the hall way. Then a slam. Then a slam. Then a SLAM!

A creature with a jaw fully fallen and hanging. Small twisted eyes and giant claws.

Her eyes widened, but she didn't scream. She didn't know how to. She turned and ran down the halls.

The creature chasing after her. She holds onto the doll like no tomorrow and hides in a room.

The darkness envelops the room. She hears the slams. Sweat dribbles down her forehead. She runs from the door and crashes into a closet.

She scrambles inside and slams the double doors. She rolls up into a ball in the deepest corner. She shivers in fear and she holds the doll even closer.

The slams stopped and she hears a growl. She freezes. The movement stops, but the growls and slurs continue.

All sounds fade away.

She gulps and doesn't move a muscle. Until she crawled to the door and pushed it open slowly.

The door was only tiny pieces. All she could see outside the door was the creatures back as it turns on the corner.

She shakes and skitters out of the room. Her sleeves cover her hands as she reaches for the next doorknob.

Her giant red sweater stops to her mid thigh and her sweats rest on her bare feet. She hops up to the door knob and twists it.

Inside was as dark as others. She sighs and closes the door. She holds her doll and starts walking down the hall.

The hallway seemed endless. Doors were sent left and right. But she was too afraid to go into any of them.

What if that thing was in there? Will she die?

… Ky…

..Ky…

….**_KY~_**

That voice again. Ky? Just… Ky…

BANG!

She jumps.

"Stop hitting me against the wall!"

"Sorry!"

She steps back and runs into a random room. She slams the door and hides in the closet.

"What was that?"

"*gasp* It might be a Bro!"

"*face palm* Yeah."

The door creaks open. She presses herself in the back of the closet. She held the doll closer.

Her heart was racing.

"No Bros in here."

"Alright! Let's find some oil!"

"Did you run out again?"

"No. Just in case.

She hears drawers being opened and cabinets.

She starts hyperventilating from the entire fear weld up inside her.

"I hear something."

She slaps her hand over her mouth. The door starts to open. Her eyes widen and she started sweating bullets.

It slowly opens and when it was fully opened, she screamed a scream that could break glass.

"AHHHHHH!" someone else screams.

She buried her face in the doll to muffle her screams. The other screams stopped.

She felt herself behind pulled out of the closet. Her toes curl on the edge.

"Really? You screamed because of this kid?"

"I didn't know it was a kid!"

She slowly looks up. She meets two pairs of eyes. One was gold and the other was blue.

She hides her face on her knees.

"Um… Hi?"

She looks up slowly and blinks.

"How's it going, bro, my name is Pewdiepie. And this is Stephano."

She hesitates, but she gets up to her feet. She holds the doll closely.

Pewdiepie smiles, "Ok then, what's your name?"

Name? What name? She didn't say anything.

Pewdiepie cocks a brow, "Do you have a name?"

She still didn't say anything.

"Well, we can't leave you unnamed. How about… Kiryll?"

She tilts her head to the side.

"Ok! Kiryll it is!"

Stephano sighs, "We don't have time with this kid. We need to get moving."

Kiryll's eyes widened and she grabbed a piece of Stephano's kilt. He looks down and spots her sad blue eyes.

Stephano sighs again, "Fine. You'll come with us if you don't cause any trouble. All right?"

She nods quickly. But her grip tightens on Stephano's kilt.

The trio leaves the room. Pewdie and Stephano look into rooms searching for oil, tinderboxes, laudanum, and sanity potions.

Kiryll stayed outside the doors. But when they had to go into different areas, Kiryll would hold onto Stephano's kilt or Pewdie's jeans.

The fear inside her always shakes. She didn't like it. She wanted to be brave. Like Teddy.

… Teddy?

Was… that the doll's name?

She held it closer. Maybe, it'll be called Teddy because it doesn't have a name.

"Barrels!" a barrel goes flying. Kiryll steps back, "Freaking barrels!" another barrel goes flying. What was Pewdiepie doing?

A few more goes flying. Stephano dodges one, "Hey!"

Pewdiepie stops. "I know the barrels are evil but we've got to find the others and get out of here!" Stephano snaps.

Pewdie rolls his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I know that."

Kiryll looks at the two in confusing. Others? Who are they? Are they those things? Maybe.

Kiryll notices a closet. She goes over to it and examines it. She didn't want to sit there and be useless.

She holds onto Teddy's hand and opens the closet with the other.

When she opens it, the thing popped out of nowhere. Before she could react, its giant hand strikes her chest and disappears in a puff of smoke.

She stood there, dazed. She patted her chest to see if she was hurt. None. She exhales and searches in the closet.

She finds a jar full of oil. She carries Teddy in her arm and the oil in her hand.

She goes up to Pewdie and pokes him with the container of oil. He turns to her and smiles, "Good job, Kiryll."

He takes the oil and pats her head. She just winces and steps back.

Stephano sighs and looks at a giant grandfather clock, "Ok Pewdes, we need to find a room to settle in for the night."

Kiryll yawns. Pewdiepie chuckles, "That's adorable."

She rubs her right eye as the Sandman sprinkles his dust in her small blue eyes.

Stephano checks rooms for dead nude guys, grunts, or blood. He finds one room that was perfectly clear.

Pewdie settles on the bed and closes his eyes. But they snap open by a big GRUMBLE GRUMBLE.

Kiryll clutches her tummy.

Stephano face palms, "Really? You're hungry? Ugh, I'll take you to the kitchen."

He takes Kiryll's hand and leaves the room. He pokes his head in the room, "Pewdie, you stay here."

But Pewdie was already sleeping.

Stephano looks at the sleeping Pewdes blankly then leads the five year old down the hall.

He went all the way downstairs until he found the dark kitchen. He leaves Kiryll near the front door.

She holds onto Teddy and hears a growl. She turns and finds the thing coming towards her.

She didn't move. She thought it was going to strike her then disappear in a puff of smoke.

It tries to strike her, but a gold sword slices the thing's head off.

Kiryll turned and sees Stephano with a mad expression. "What were you trying to do? Communicate with it!"

Kiryll staggers back and tears threaten to fall.

Stephano sighs and sheathes his sword. He takes the child's hand and leads her into the kitchen.

He picks her up and sets her on the counter. He kneels and looks her straight in the eye, "Those creatures are dangerous. What were you doing? Writing a death sentence? They can kill you. They're not the only thing to kill you too."

Kiryll looks at her bare feet in shame. Stephano stands up, says "Stay here." and continues searching.

Kiryll waves her legs back and forth. She hears a noise. She looks at Teddy, and then gets on the counter.

She walks across it and hops off it until she gets to a door. She opens it slowly and spots a man with pink hair.

His back was facing her. "Pewdie? Is that you?"

Glitter surrounded him, "I'm so pumped Pewdes, yeah~ Are you pum-" he turns and sees the small child.

She blinks. He blinks. They stare at each other. He goes over to her and kneels in front of her, "Who are you?"

She spots his ears. Pink piggy ears. She puts down Teddy and grabs them softly. She starts rubbing them, feeling their softness.

He blushes, "Hey, can you stop?" His blush grows, "I-I mean it kid."

He lightly pushes her away. "Who are you?"

She blinks and takes hold of his right ear. "Ow! Stop it!"

"Kiryll!"

Kiryll staggers back, letting go of the pinkette's ear. She turns and sees Stephano with, again, an angry expression. His arms were crossed.

"What point of 'stay here' don't you understand?"

Kiryll looks down on the ground. Stephano glares at the pinkette, "Piggeh."

Pigah smirks, "Stephano. You here to touch my butt?" Stephano's eye twitches, "I know you wanna~"

Stephano knocks Piggeh in the back of the head, "Not in your life."

Piggeh rubbed the back of his head, "I was kidding you know!"

Stephano growls. Kiryll peeks out the door and spots one of the things. Her eyes widened and grabbed Stephano's hand. She tried pulling him to the closest hiding place.

But he shook her off. She panics, grabs Teddy and tries again. She pulls harder. But again, Stephano shook her off, "What the hell is it?"

She didn't say anything, but she took Piggeh's and Stephano's hands and took them behind a bookshelf.

Teddy fell to the ground.

She made them sit and covered their mouths. The creature destroys the door.

Pigah and Stephano freezes. Stephano tried to unsheathe his sword, but Kiryll held onto his arm. She looked up to him with fear filled eyes.

Stephano lets go of the handle.

Kiryll peeks over the counter and spots the thing. And Teddy!

Her eyes widened and her heart started racing. She dropped Teddy! No!

The thing didn't see Teddy. Kiryll was about to crawl after Teddy, but Stephano pulled her back.

She squirmed and struggled. She wanted to scream out "I want my Teddy!" but she couldn't find her voice.

The thing disappears in the pantry. Stephano grabs Kiryll and makes a run for it. Piggeh runs after him.

Kiryll didn't move. Teddy… no…

The duo makes it to the room and slams the door. Pewdie jerks awake and falls off the bed.

Piggeh and Stephano collapse on the floor in exhaustion. Kiryll gets out of Stephano's grasp and rolls up in a ball.

Piggeh looks over to her and asks, "What's *pant* wrong with you?"

Kiryll didn't answer. She mourned for her Teddy, now she was gone.

_Taking somebody down with me_

_I contaminate that somebody_

_Her heart beats faster. Her eyes felt dry. She didn't know why, but she hurts._

_To make myself better_

_Giving her hand to me_

_She was really kind_

_I'm sorry, I promised to apologize to her_

"You know, this doll is really weird and creepy. Why do you even like it?"

Kiryll glanced up and saw Piggeh holding Teddy. Kiryll jumps to her feet and takes Teddy gingerly from him.

She hugs the doll and looks up to Piggeh. She makes a signal to Piggeh with her hand that means "come here" and he kneels in front of her.

She goes next to him and kisses his cheek.

Piggeh blushes and rubs his cheek, "Heh heh, you're welcome."

The pain disappeared and her eyes didn't feel dry anymore. She smiled sweetly.

Pewdie hops to his feet, "Piggeh!"

"Pewdes~"

The two bro fist, for some reason thunder and lightning appeared in the background.

**You've got Piggeh in your party~**

Kiryll had no idea where that voice just came from.

It just came.

After a few minutes of speaking, the small group tries to figure out who should go where.

Stephano was going to guard and stay up while the other three goes to bed. Stephano made a barrier between Pewdie and Piggeh. So then Piggeh wouldn't do anything… "Odd" to Pewdes.

Kiryll slept next to Pewdes.

After a few hours into the night, the trio slept soundlessly. Well, Piggeh was snoring.

The three were dreaming as well.

Pewdie, dreaming of all his friends. Cry, Ken, Minx, everyone. And his girlfriend Marzia.

Piggeh, well, you already know what he might be dreaming.

But Kiryll… was a nightmare.

Kiryll clutched her head. A sharp pain spreads from the back of her brain to the tip of her forehead.

She looks up. Three shadows stood in front of her. One had black eyes with blood tears and glowing red pupils.

The other had fully white eyes.

The last had pupils that looked like cracked glass.

They fade away from her sight and are replaced with a small figure.

Kiryll got up to her feet and hesitantly reached out for it. The figure looked up at her and Kiryll freezes.

The figure had gapping eyes with red tears falling. A bloody X was slashes across its chest.

Something was around its neck, but it was hard to describe.

Kiryll felt herself shaking. She stepped back, but her foot brushed something. She looked down and almost yelled out.

Bodies.

She looked at her hands, they were painted with blood and a knife was held.

She threw the knife down on a body and the body started screaming in pain. She stumbled back and tripped.

The hands of the bodies grabbed her and she was being pulled under. She tried to struggle and squirm, or scream at the least. But she was motionless.

She snapped her eyes open.

She looked around the room. Darkness. Pewdie was holding her. His soft snores filled her ears.

His headphones where crooked.

She slipped out of his grasp and puts Teddy in his arms. She goes over to the door and creaks it open.

Stephano was sitting on the floor near the door. Kiryll opened the door more and went on her hands and feet. Or sleeves and feet.

She crawled over to him. He turns his head towards her. They stare at each other for a few seconds. His eyebrows furrow, "What the hell are you doing up?"

Kiryll smiled cutely and crawled over to him. She went up on his lap and curled up like a cat.

Stephano blushes, "W-what are you doing?" he asks.

Kiryll ignored him and fell asleep. Stephano sighs and brushes Kiryll's long brown hair through his fingers.

He smiles softly, "…Cute…" Stephano stops and shakes his head, "What am I doing?"

Stephano sighs and leans his head on the wall. The sun slowly rises, but in the house, it's still pitch black with only weak candle light shining.

Stephano still has Kiryll on his lap. She softly snores and cuddles into his stomach. Stephano carefully picks her up.

He opens the door and tries to wake up Piggeh and Pewdie. They wouldn't budge, so he pushed them off.

"AIII!" Pewdie yells in surprise. He hops to his feet and glares at Stephano, "Why'd you do that for!?"

Stephano rolled his eyes, "Because you won't wake up."

Pewdie held up Teddy, "I could've squished Kiryll!"

"That's the doll."

Pewdie looks at Teddy, "Ah. Ok."

Kiryll stirs a little, but cuddles in Stephano's chest. Pewdie cooed, "Aw~ so cute~"

Kiryll opened her eyes and yawned. She looked at Pewdie, then at the doll in his hands.

She reached over to Teddy and Pewdie handed her to her. She held Teddy close and smiles at Pewdie. She starts reaching over to him.

Stephano hands her to Pewdie, "Hold her. She wants you to."

Pewdie blushed, "O-ok then." He took her and she smiled at him.

Piggeh finally stands up and stretches, "*yawn* So tired… But pumped!"

Stephano rolls his eyes. The group goes to a door and down stairs.

Kiryll held onto Teddy tightly and Pewdie closely.

As they went down, Pewdie stepped into water. He freezes, "Uh-oh…"

Stephano and Piggeh look at each other and to Pewdie. "Don't worry. We'll make it." Piggeh said, "We're pumped~"

Stephano face palmed, "Seriously?"

The trio starts trudging through the water. Rocks and crates rest on the water's surface.

A large splash is heard. Pewdie turns his head. Nothing.

When he turns back, he gets tackled into a hug. "Pewdie~"

"WAH! JENNIFER!"

Kiryll gets squished between Jennifer and Pewdie. Stephano separates the two and takes hold of Kiryll, "Jennifer, if you want to hug Pewdie, you need to watch out for Kiryll."

Jennifer looks at Kiryll and smiles, "So cute~"

Kiryll hides her face in Stephano's shirt. Piggeh snickered, "Don't scare the kid, Jen."

Splashes get louder. They all turn their heads and finds splashing water coming towards them.

They all scream and run. They all hop on crates/rocks and the splashing water stops in front of Stephano and Kiryll.

Kiryll whimpers and holds onto Teddy tightly.

"… M… Mr. Stephano…"

Stephano looks at Kiryll with wide eyes. "…I-I'm scared…"

Stephano pats her head, "We'll be fine."

"T-Teddy doesn't want to be here anymore…"

"Who's Teddy?"

Kiryll holds up the pony doll. Stephano sweat drops, "Is that so…"

Stephano looks over to the other three, "You run, I'll distract the water monster."

They all nod nervously. Stephano jumps in the water and the others run. Stephano makes Kiryll go on his back.

He runs randomly around the water. Hopping on rocks and crates.

Kiryll holds onto to Teddy closely and Stephano's neck.

But Stephano suddenly trips over a rock. He falls in the water and Kiryll loses her grip.

She skids across the water. But she still held Teddy.

She slams into the rock wall and hits the water. The monster makes a sharp turn and starts charging at Kiryll.

Her eyes widened and she pressed her back against the wall.

"Mr. Stephano! Help me, please!" she screamed in fear.

Stephano scrambles to his feet and unsheathes his sword. He runs to the monster that is now a few feet away from the child.

He stabs his sword downward onto the monster. Blood fills the clear water.

Kiryll stands up and runs to Stephano. She holds onto his kilt, "Mr. Stephano? What did you do to the water?"

Stephano pulls his sword out and blood starts making the water even redder.

He picks up Kiryll and meets up with the others. They go through the door and finally flop on the ground in exhaustion.

Kiryll blinked, "Mr. Pewdee? Mr. Piggy? Are you ok?"

Pewdie looks up at her and smiles, "Glad you can talk."

"Teddy told me to speak."

"Teddy?"

She rises up the doll. "Oh."

He drops his head, "Tired…"

Kiryll blinked again and the four adults started to doze off. Kiryll looks down the dark hallway and notices the lantern was almost empty of oil.

She started going down the hall by herself.

She held Teddy. "Don't worry. We'll find more oil." She said to Teddy.

She continues walking. Its pitch black. She holds onto Teddy even tighter then even.

She hears a growl. She stops and looks around.

A large hand slashes her chest.

She gasps for air as the wind was knocked out of her. Teddy goes flying and hits the wall.

She falls to the ground, not getting up. The pain was unbearable.

The thing was about to strike again, but turns into smoke. Kiryll tries to move, but someone towers over her.

Brown eyes stare at her for a second. He kneels over her. He seemed to have the creature's skin on him as if it was a cloak and hood.

He frowns and stands back up. He reaches into a satchel and takes out a large jar full of oil.

He puts it down in Kiryll's hand.

He also runs his fingers over her eyelids, making them close.


End file.
